


Obsession

by Little_Star21



Category: Trivium (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 08:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Star21/pseuds/Little_Star21
Summary: A young woman is totally in love with the guitarist of her favourite band, Trivium. She now lives in Orlando and maybe one night she gets lucky.





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Note : I gave myself the challenge to write small stories on a given theme and having someone giving me a fandom and a small guideline of a story... English isn't my first language   
> Theme : Obsession  
> Disclaimer : Well Corey belong to himself. 
> 
> Yes, the summary is shitty and the story is probably too. I more or less based the main character (who doesn't have a name) on me but not totally.

I am alone, walking under the rain, in an almost unknown city. I moved to Orlando a few months ago because of my work, knowing nobody outside my coworkers, and even with them, I don't really get close, living all by myself in a small apartment, I can't really afford much. It is Friday night, I am coming back from work late, and about half way home, I hear heavy metal music. Looks like there's a venue not that far from home, it makes me happy. It is easier go to gigs here than back home. I took my phone out and check what time it is, smiling a bit when I see the face of my favourite musician on my wallpaper. I might be a bit obsessed with him, to the point that my best friend started to call him my husband when she talks about him. Yes, I can't deny to be a fan girl about him, hoping to bump into him each time I go around a street corner. I know he lives in Orlando too. But enough talking about him. It's not really late and the show probably started not to long ago, I have time to go and enjoy a couple of hours of good music. 

I get closer to the venue, which is a bar. As soon as I get in, a security member comes to see me asking for my Ids, he looks at it, hesitating a bit before letting me in. I'm 25 years old but still looks like a girl in her middle teen years. I sit at the bar, ordering a rum and coke. Luckily for me, I work somewhere I'm not much around other people and can dress like I want, today I wear my big leather boots with ripped jeans and a t-shirt of Iron Maiden, my accessories are also typical for metalheads too. I blend in perfectly. I ask the bartender who is the band playing, he answers me that it is a small local band that gain a lot of popularity around here. I turn around, facing the stage, holding my drink in one hand and banging my head to the music, it is good. From the corner of my eye, I see someone coming next to me to order a drink too. I don't really look at him, but I can see he is tall and kind of big, his long dark hair going down on is back. Without looking directly at him, I can see he is my type of man, probably not as sexy as my not real husband, and with that in mind, I don't look directly at him, keeping my attention on the singer on the stage. Next to me, the bartender gives the drink to the other man, once he gets it, he turns around to go back into the crowd and passing in my sight, I see his face perfectly. My jaw drops to the floor, well not really, but you know what I mean, it was him, the man of my dream, he was next to me a few seconds ago and I didn't pay attention to him, I can't believe it. Remembering my drink, I take a few sips of it, my hands shaking a bit of excitement and anxiety. I need to find him and talk to him, but I will probably make a fool of myself in front of him... again... I still hear my best friend laughing at me inside my head. Actually, she often reminds me of that time and how I looked stupid in front of him. It was just before I move in Orlando, my best friend and I got VIP tickets for our favourite band, Trivium, I was so excited to finally meet them and maybe get a hug from everyone. 

*Flash-Back from 3 months earlier*

It's finally the night of that Trivium show I had been waiting for months. Jemma, my best friend, arrived while I was showering. Once done, I get out and went through my drawers, searching for the perfect clothes for the night in hope a certain guitarist would notice me. Obviously, I choose to wear a bra that makes my boobs look bigger and the string that goes with it. I put on skin tight pants and a Trivium tank top, all showing off all my curves and enough skin to look sexy but not slutty. I complete my outfit with my knee-high leather boots and some jewellery. Jemma looks at me with a smirk on her face, knowing exactly why I dress like that tonight. After I make sure we have everything we need, we leave my apartment. I'm nervous, it's not the first time I see them, but this is the first time I can get a VIP ticket and I don't want to look like a total fool around them. We arrive at the venue, showing our tickets, that also grant us an early access to the show, we get in and are guided to another line for the meet and greet before the show. The band is now coming in the room, I look at them and I can feel my heart beating so fast it's almost painful. Slowly but surely the line moves and soon we are about to see them. The person before us is now with them and I am looking at the guys very excited. My turn comes and I move toward them, shake hands with Matt and Paolo. Now it's Corey's turn, he reached for my hand, I let out a high pitched squeal and fainted almost in his arms. 

*end of flash-back*

The urge to bang my head on the bar smashes into me remembering that night. Security had to get me out, but at least I was able to come back in and enjoy the show. The bartender looks at me concerned and I signals him I am ok. I finish my drink and walk into the crowd hoping to find my idol. I don't want to look like a stalker, but I want to talk to him. At first, I don't see him, so I start moving around to the music and moshing with other fans. I totally dig that band. After some time, I feel myself bumping into someone, I look up to apologize and see a very familiar face, I stutter my apology hoping to not faint again. He smiles and tells me that it is ok, winking at me. I am glued in place in the middle of the pit. I feel people pushing around, but I am too lost in my own universe to really do anything. I suddenly see fingers snapping in front of my face and I snap back to reality. 

“Are you okay?” he asks me, very concerned.

“uuuhhhhh” is the only answer I manage to get out before slapping myself internally. “I think yes. I am”.

“Are you sure, looks like you have seen a ghost,” he adds before smirking down at me “or maybe my beauty is too much for you”

I try to answer, but nothing comes out. He laughed wholeheartedly and takes my hand, dragging me closer to the stage where we start “dancing” to the music together. I can't believe it, I am in heaven and this time, I didn't faint. The band finishes its set and we move to the bar, where he pays me a drink, looks like he is interested in me. He asks me about some basic stuff like my name, age, where I am from, because apparently my accent doesn't sound Floridian at all, his words, and what I am doing around here. I asked him some questions even if I know most answers. He gets up and gives me his hand, I grab it and follow him. Instead of going back to the stage where a new band started to play, he brings me toward the exit. We get out, and he reaches around me with his arm, turning me toward him and before I can react, I feel his lips against mine. My heart almost stops beating before racing so hard I almost feel it trying to escape my rib cage. I kick myself mentally and kiss him back before he ditch me there for being a statue. He breaks the kiss and starts to walk toward his car, like a perfect gentleman, he opens the passenger door and holds it open while I am taking place inside. He closes the door and walk around the car to the driving side. He starts the engine and drives, I hope, to his house. To my surprise, the streets he takes are the same I walk daily to go to work and after some minutes, he passes my apartment building before turning left a few streets away. He turn right on the first street and enter the driveway at the third house. I can't believe he literally lives that close to me. I manage to not show my surprise and I get out of the car, following Corey to the house. 

We get inside and he immediately takes my mouth and makes me backing into a dark room. He turns on the light of his bedroom and pushes me to the bed. Reaching for each other, we are getting undressed fast. He arched a brow when he saw my underwear, I look down and see the G-string my friend made me with her stitching machine as a joke. I turn bright red as the guitarist's initial were written in a heart with the band “T” on the front. Great, I chose the perfect day to put it on. Oh well, now I am busted and waiting for him to kick me out. Shrugging, he takes it off and admires my naked body while I reach for his last piece of clothes remaining. We are now both naked, he reached in the night stand for condoms. I must be dreaming, it's impossible, but I can feel his bigger body over mine while he is kissing it. I am shaking with excitement and knots my fingers in his hair. I almost let out a squeal of surprise when I feel his fingers caressing my most intimate part. Judging I am ready enough, he pulls on a condom before entering me. Most of the night is busy with sex and at the end, I fall asleep in his arms. 

***

I can feel the warm Florida sun caressing my face and slowly waking me up. I feel so good this morning, I had the most pleasant dream. With my eyes still closed, I reach on the night stand for my phone to text Jemma about it, she will probably make fun of me again. I frown when my hand closes on nothing, no night stand. I frown, even more realizing that the sun usually don't shine in my room. Guess I fell asleep on the couch again. I almost jump out of my skin when I feel something moving in my back and an arm reaches around my middle and open my eyes in surprise. It hit me hard when I remember that my dream isn't a dream, but what happened for real last night. Jemma will never believe me when I tell her that I had sex with freaking Corey Beaulieu. I sigh in pure contentment and fall back asleep, I don't care if it's only a one night stand, that's been the best sex and night of my life and will die happy even if it never happen again.


End file.
